


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by deansbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butts, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbitch/pseuds/deansbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a smutty destiel fic inspired by the song "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard<br/>enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

They fell aback on the bed, Metallia's "One" playing the in the background. Dean pressed sloppy kisses down onto Castiel's neck as he unbuttoned the smaller man's shirt. Cas was moaning slightly into his ear while muttering sweet nothings.

When Cas' shirt was off, he quickly reached for Dean's belt buckle. Fumbling to undo it as quickly as possible, in the dark, without looking. Dean chuckled softly into his ear and it was one of the most beautiful sounds he had heard. He finally got the buckle undone and quickly pulled on the button of his jeans, unzipping them and sliding them down his rear before caressing his exposed ass slowly but hard. Dean let out a soft groan and Cas smiled. Dean met his eyes and smirked before kissing Cas' chapped lips roughly and biting down on his bottom lip, feeling the angel shake and moan into his mouth. Dean kissed his neck, occasionally trading the kisses for small bites, leaving red marks, which only made Cas cry out more.

Dean kissed his way down to his left nipple and gently squeezed it between his teeth, teasing before biting down quickly and moving to inflict the same torture on the other one. Cas' hips bucked up into Dean's and his head flew back onto the pillow. Dean chuckled and kissed down his angel's stomach to the waist band of his trousers. Looking up and meeting Cas' eyes, Dean undid the button and pulled the zipper down,  using only his teeth.

Castiel's eyes were dark and hooded as he held Dean's gaze. Dean pulled his trousers off, along with his boxers and quickly licked the underside of Castiel's length. Cas let out a loud moan as the hunter's lips reached the sensitive tip and swirled his tongue around before taking all of Cas' length expertly into his hot mouth. Cas was letting out a constant stream of moans and incoherent words. Dean watched as the angel writhed and squirmed under his touch. He hummed his approval as he slid back down onto Cas' length and it sent vibrations though out Cas' entire body. He pulled off with an obscene pop and Cas whined in response.

Dean just smiled as he reached over Cas and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside table. With Cas watching him, seemingly in awe of the man before him, nothing but toned muscle and golden skin, Dean pulled his jeans and boxers all the way off. He then poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Meeting Cas' stare, he put one finger at Cas' entrance. Cas closed his eyes and moaned, relaxing as Dean circled his opening before pushing his finger in all the way to the knuckle. He curled and twisted his finger, working Cas open, before adding a second finger, and then soon a third. Cas moaned and fisted the sweaty sheets.

The song changed and Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar On Me" began playing.

Cas met the younger man's eyes and nodded that he was ready. Dean smiled back as he pulled out his fingers, wiping them slightly on the bed. He rolled the condom on slowly. He slicked himself up with lube and lined himself up at Cas' quivering entrance and slowly pushed all the way in. He gave Cas a chance to adjust and when he nodded that he was okay, Dean placed both his hands roughly on both of Cas' hips and pulled out til just the tip was barely left in and then thrust slowly but hard. Cas let out a loud throaty moan, encouraging Dean to pick up his pace. Dean gradually picked up his pace, matching each thrust to the beat of the song.

Cas reached down and grabbed at Dean's hand which was still placed on his hip, and pulled it back up to his head, next to the pillow. Dean did the same thing with his other hand, leaning down close to Cas' face which was slick with sweat. He kissed those soft lips and tasted salt. Cas let go of Dean's hands and placed them around Dean's neck while wrapping his legs tightly around Dean's waist, pulling him in closer. In time with the song, Cas whispered in Dean's ear 

"Pour your sugar on me" and he rolled them over.

Dean gasped in surprise at the change and that alone brought him close to the edge. Cas lifted his hips high off Dean before forcefully slamming back down, pulling a loud moan from Dean's lip. He grinded down, causing Dean to let out a long stream of curse words. Cas repeated this motion, grinning at the response it got from Dean.

He reached down, knowing Dean was watching him and firmly grasped his neglected member. Sliding his fist up and down, thumbing the tip. He threw his head back in ecstasy. The sightof Cas riding him and pleasuring himself send Dean hurdling to his climax, calling out Cas' name like it was the only word he knew as Cas rode him out, soon following and spilling his fluids onto Dean's chest.

Dean took his finger and ran it through the liquid on his stomach, bringing it to his mouth and moaning at the taste. Cas quickly leaned down and kissed Dean, forcing his tongue past Dean's teeth and licking the taste out of him. He pulled away and smiled at his hunter, winking before sliding off with a slight flinch at the sudden empty feeling. Cas layed beside Dean and Dean nibbled on his earlobe.

He was perfectly at home here in the sweaty sheets, wrapped in Dean's arms.   


End file.
